Let's do Business
by spidergoth
Summary: Rukia is a sassy twenty-two year old who is at her breaking point when the vice-president, Ichigo, of her firm is pushing to her up the wall.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone time to start my third Bleach fanfiction this is going to be good I hope I hope you enjoy cause I enjoyed writing for it I'm a sucker for ICHIRUKI, though I hate sounding like some sort of fangirl. Did you see the new ending? And that aside what about the third Movie about Rukia I can't wait, I wonder if they will be togother ever

* * *

Here she was full of fatigue, drowsiness, and lacking all energy all energy; it has been five months, five whole months since she had decided to take some responsibility by the action of moving away from the protection and security from her elder brother

Here she was full of fatigue, drowsiness, and lacking all energy all energy; it has been five months, five whole months since she had decided to take some responsibility by the action of moving away from the protection and security from her elder brother and for what? To get a job? To prove she wasn't some worthless piece of shit? To get a job and make her own living? Yeah that seemed to be working. Sure she had a steady job with a fair amount of pay, but look at her she was tired out of her mind not even the largest most caffienized coffee for Starbucks was going to revive her and make her feel better no way in hell she felt as though she would die, yes die, and never wake-up. And who's fault was it sure there would be others to blame but boy was she sure, she was one hundred percent positive it was the one and only orange-haired fool for a boss of hers, Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki. Yep, it had to be him without a doubt he had it in for her since the very beginning….at least that's what she thought.

**Five and a half months ago…**

"_What are you doing Nanao?" The orange-haired man in the black suit asked with the curiosity of a cat._

"_Looking at the resumes of the applicants who applied for Hinamori's position" She answered criss-crossing her legs in the navy blue pencil skirt matched with a white blouse. _

_Ah, potential employees. Mid if I help, I already finished my reports for the week?" Ichigo asked._

"_Aren't we Mr. Over achiever?" Nanao said teasingly._

"_Caught me, can't get enough of impressing the big man" Ichigo laughed._

"_Okay , I need to narrow it down to five applicants for the interviews and then we will proceed with that in three days at that time we will make our final decision" she smiled pushing up her slipping glasses._

"_HHHMMMM…." Ichigo said while studying each resume, "Mad any decisions yet?" he asked raising an eyebrow but not looking away at the pile of resumes._

"_Yes these four: Gin Ichimaru, has experience at two different firms Squad Three and Seritei: Senna Akita, straight out of university but mastered in business and had volunteered on many occasions at Seritei Firm: Grimmjov Jaggerjack, recently worked for Hueco Mundo firm in Tokyo: and Tite Kubo minored in businees but shows great potential." The brunette told him analyzing each of the potentials, "Just can't seem to find the fifth person no one seems qualified enough" she let out a sigh._

"_HHHMMM… Ah Hay!" Ichigo looked satisfied, "Here I say this one for sure"_

"_Rukia Kuchiki, a little bit on the young side don't you think?" She said looking at the birth date, "Wait a minute she has no experience in business at all are you insane Ichigo?" Nanao protested._

"_Hey I just have a good feeling about this one besides you need anther person to fill the interview spot" He protested in defense._

"_I suppose" She let out a sigh._

_THE FOLLOWING WEEK……._

_Nanao, Ichigo, and Urahara performed the interviews with each potential employee and are debating their options._

"_I like the midget" Ichigo announced running his fingers through is bright orange locks._

"_I know you do" Urahara said with a sly smile hinting something._

"_Idiot that's not what I meant and you know that you fucking pervert!" Ichigo barked and the older man._

"_Calm down Mr. Kurosaki" Urahara smirked pulling his hat down even more._

"_Anyway I have to agree with you on this one, Ichigo." Nanao sighed, "Despite her lack of experience she is the only one suited for the job. Mr. Ichimaru was a bit-" _

"_Creepy by all means, he looked suspicious," Ichigo said, "Also this Senna chick is too energetic like she seriously needs some Ritalin; she can't stay still and gets distracted too easily." He was scratching the back of his head._

"_True, Mr. Jaggerjack was much too aggressive while Mr. Kubo was too reserved; this Kuchiki girl was much to my liking as well." Urahara agreed._

_So they made their decision on Ms. Rukia Kuchiki age twenty-two._

_The following week Rukia had began her career at the Bleach Firm, she was actually pretty surprise she received the position she wasn't exactly sure she was qualified but she needed a job and hell the firm need a person to take the position so in Rukia's perspective everyone wins. She was nervous during the interview especially with the orange-haired guy who was the vice-president of the firm. She sighed as she entered work in her black pin stripped suit slacks with stiletto red heels and a long sleeved red buttoned collared shirt. _

"_Welcome to Bleach Business Firm, Ms. Kuchiki! I'm Mr. Ukitake I'm the president of the Firm" The white-haired man introduced himself warmly._

"_Ah, thank you Mr. Ukitake. I will try my best to aid you as your subordinate and I am much honored to join your firm." Rukia bowed. _

"_Whoa where'd you grow up? Relax, there is no need to be so formal we are a business firm this isn't Edo Japan" Ukitake laughed._

"_My apologies, sir" Rukia said dumbly. _

_Ukitake sighed, "Anyway follow me" He lead Rukia through the building showing her everything she needed to know: the printer, copy machine, where to pick up and drop off her reports, and the bathroom. "And this is your desk next to Ms. Arisawa" _

"_Oh, hello Mr. Ukitake is this the girl replacing Momo?" The short haired woman asked her boss._

"_Yes Tatsuki this is Rukia Kuchiki and Rukia this is Tatsuki Arisawa. If you forget something or need any aid don't hesitate to ask Tatsuki I'm sure its not a bother"_

"_Not at all Ukitake"_

"_Then I will leave you two, see ya" He smiled and waved goodbye to the two raven haired women._

"_I hope I won't be too troublesome for you Ms. Arisawa" Rukia told the taller woman._

""_Tatsuki, it's not like you're my subordinate so call me Tatsuki, you really need to relax this isn't one of those stuffing businesses so no need to play Miss Respectful. So ease up on the tension." She gave a smile._

"_Oh, I'll try then, Tatsuki!" Rukia said with a fake smile, "Oh so I guess I'll see what reports I must get done" Rukia beghan over to the trays where Ukitake directed her to receive the reports._

"_Then I'll accompany you then I get to turn in these and pick up the newly assigned reports" Tatsuki picked her papers up to join the blue-eyed girl._

"_Okay" Rukia began her way to the trays and noticed a certain tall orange-haired man._

"_Hey Ichigo!" Tatsuki waved. Rukia's already big eyes went wide __**'**_Tatsuki just called their superior by his first name.'

"_Hey Tatssuki, ahh and Rukia" Ichigo smirked after saying her name, _'Why is he smirking at me the people here get weirder and weirder'

"_Good Morning Mr. Kurosaki" She bowed her head his smirk turned into a frown as he was assigning reports._

"_It's Ichigo" He said bluntly not even picking up his head to look at her._

"_Wha- I can't call you that you're the vice-president of this firm and I am your subordinate and-"She said disbelieving this guy._

"_And what?" He said rasing an eyebrow and made eye contact with her. _

_Rukia didn't want to getr in trouble with her boss the first day so she sighed in defeat, "Nothing Mr. Kuro- I mean Ichigo"_

_Her indifferent tone didn't sit well with Ichigo he knew she had spunk he could sense it, nobody else probably could but Ichigo could and he was sure of it, "Now was that so hard, __**Midget**__?"_

"_A vein popped on a side of Rukia's forehead her eyes narrowed and her small hands were clenched in a fist, _'there it is' _Ichigo thought _'so I poked a soft spot eh. I like a girl with sass it's so sexy'_, "Something wrong Rukia?"_

_She looked up and opened her mouth about to yell at the idiotic orange-haired imbecile but instead took a deep breath, looked down to the ground and clenched her fists ever tighter, "No Ichigo there is absolutely nothing the matter with me"_

_Ichigo was disappointed he wanted to see the raven haired girl angry, furious, yelling at him, and calling him every name in the book but maybe this holding back stuff was good it added anticipation and would make the moment she finally exploded that much more satisfying. "Good because I wouldn't want anything or __**anyone **__to be an irritation to you causing you to get distracted from these" Ichigo smirked handing her an amazingly think stack of paper and then handed Tatsuki a much thinner one. "They're due by the end of the week."_

_Rukia was gawking; her eyes moved from her pile to Tatsuki's and from Tatsuki's to hers. She was in complete and utter disbelief '_that-that-fucking bastard- yep those were the perfect words to describe the asshole of man.'

"_Rukia you aren't going to have a problem with that right?" The orange haired man asked, "I mean it won't be too much for you to handle right? 'Cause I wouldn't want you to over due it or lose any considerable amount of sleep because of it" Ichigo asked looking down at her deep blue orbs._

"_No it really isn't a problem I will have each one completed with the utmost sufficiency and accurately" She told him but wondering on the inside _'this is an impossible task'

_Ichigo smirked, "Good then goodbye ladies, I've got an early meeting" _

_After Ichigo's departure Tatsuki couldn't help it she was holding it in the entie time and now she had to let it out. She burst out with the most hysterical laughter the world has ever heard._

_Rukia looked at her dumbfounded, _'What's wrong with her I don't recall anything remotely funny or humorous about what just occurred' _, "Not to be rud Ms. Arisa- I mean Tatsuki, but what is so funny about the situation that just occurred?" Rukia asked._

"_Hahaha" Tatsuki let out the last few laughs and wippped her tears from her eyes before regaing her composure, "Did you see Ichigo's face and if only you were able to get a glismpe at yours. Wow! Ichigo never does that not even in all the twenty-one years I've know him have I've seen him behave like that towards anyone."_

"_I don't see what's so funny about it he was being a complet jerk- an ass if you will and I can't see how he even became the vice-pres-" Wait a thought just hit her, "You've known him for twenty-one years?"_

"_Yeah" Tatsuki shrugged._

"_That's almost as long as I've lived" Rukia was surprised._

"_Yeah we met when we were four."_

"_Four That means he's twenty-five?" Rukia asked curiously._

"_Yeah, why do you ask?" the athletic women inquired._

"_It's just, well, I don't understand he seems like a complete idiot how could he have possibly become the vice-president of a business firm at such an early age" The petite girl truthfully told the spikey haired woman. _

"_Ha" Tatsuki scratched the back of her head, "Wow, Ruki, that's a lon story and it looks like to me that you have a lot of work to get done."_

"_Oh yea! Better get started." Rukia began on her assignments ever so quietly but still loud enough for Tatsuki to her her mutter 'bastard', 'asshole', 'imbecile' and a couple of times, 'pompous orange-haired Strawberry' So she would just laugh '_Ya Ichigo likes her its obvious…well, at least to someone who is close to him would think so he likes to pick on those he likes and if I'm not mistaken little Miss Kuckhiki has a crush on him most girls do after all'

_So by the end of the week after Rukia spent the entire week with a total of two hours of sleep she has every report finished so she headed towards the turn-in box to see no other than the tall asshole vice-president she spent her week cursing._

"_Ah Rukia I see you're turning in your reports. Were you able to complete each one with 'the utmost sufficiency and accurately?" He pondered._

'Asshole is mocking me' _Rukia sighed, "Yes Ichigo."_

_Ichigo looked surprised. "Really?"_

_Her head shot up immediately, _'that bastard he was trying to make sure I wouldn't be able to finish my reports'_, "Of course, it is my job after all" _

_He smirked "Good this is for next week I suggest you get started immediately" then he handed her a stack of papers twice as big as the first, "Now that won't be a problem, right Midget?" _

_A vein popped up on Rukia's forehead but she kept her composure '_that nick name is back'_, "Not at all Ichigo, sir not at all." _

_Ichigo was eager to read each of Rukia's reports. Needless to say he was impressed. He hadn't anticipated her to do horrible because she seemed like the type who gave everything her all but these reports were golden. _'For someone without experience in business the girl is sure good at it'_ Ichigo thought, '_Beautiful, great body, sassy (though holding it back with all her might), determined and intelligent is there anything not sexy about this girl?'_ While this thought a occurred he wore the biggest smirk on his face. _

**Present**

And so that's how it happened and now here she was five months later and Mr. Orange-haired bastard-of-a-am-ass-of-the-year hadn't eased up on her work load at all not at all. Rukia couldn't seem to handle it anymore this guy was pushing her buttons and pushing her up the wall. '_I don't understand what does he have against me what did I ever do to him? I've never even been disrespectful to him so why is he so amused when I'm in pain? It's obvious that he just likes to bother me for the hell of it' _Rukia made her way to her desk and sighed as she repeatedly slammed her head against her desk.

"Hey whoa Rukia chill out it's Monday, ya it sucks, but it's not so bad" Tatsuki attempted to cheer up her pissed and fed up friend and co-worker.

"No Tatsuki it's not okay. Here I start another week of torture. I can't believe this I moved from my brother's house to this shitty ass small town that doesn't even have a Starbucks to refresh me form my lack of sleep. I wanted to be independent; I wanted something more to prove to everyone that I wasn't just some rich bitch that can't handle the real world, who can't handle a real job. But now I know they were right. I can't handle a real job I suck; I'm a complete and utter failure by every definition. I can't do anything right I'm pathetic, Tatsuki, absolutely pathetic the worse of the worse. And it's not like Mr. Arrogant-bastard-of-a-man-Kurosaki has made it easier. If anything he's ruined my life, I guess he was trying to prove that I couldn't last in the working world and boy was he right. No matter how much of an ass or how much of a shit face that overgrown orange haired Strawberry is he's right I don't belong here. I can't even handle a small business firm in some forgotten suburb like Karakura. Im an look at me I'm a complete mess. I have bags the size of a sumo wrestler's belly and the color of a ripe eggplant. My skin's dry form lack of moisturizer, my hairs' all over the place, and my nails! I keep biting the ends! Damn that Ichigo, damn him and all my flaws." Rukia huffed after finally completing her speech.

Tatsuki just sat there staring at Rukia with her mouth hanging open like she was going to catch flies.

"What?" Rukia was completely confused.

"Can I have a world with you Ms. Rukia Kuchiki? In my office" said a stern and serious voice of a male.

Rukia hesitated to turn around to see the orange-haired vice-president. She gulted, "Yes sir" she trailed behind the tall man following him to his office '_I'm in deep shit'_

So that's my first chapter wishing for a review cause I want to know if I should continue or not I've never tried writing adults so I'm curious of your reactions I'll try to impress you guys so even if you trash it I take it as constructive critiscism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people I've got Chapter 2 up, What will happen to Rukia at Ichigo's office? Wondering then all I can say is read it. I edited this chapter carefully, but I probably still have mistakes because I'm pretty much iffy on the whole comma thing. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, cause I enjoyed writing it. It's pretty weird though, I never thought I would be so interested to write something like this, it's probably a bit too much romance, which is weird for me to write because my love life is non-existant. Anyway enough about me enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Rukia Kuchiki entered her boss' office she knew that she was definitely in for it what she said in her little 'speech' (yes speech because it sounded a hell of a lot better than meltdown) was going to get her fired either that or the largest stack of reports she has yet to face (now that's a punishment). When the vice-president and his petite employee entered the stylish office the tall orange-haired man shut the door behind her.

"Look Mr. Kurosaki I would at least like to explain about the event that just occurred." the blue-eyed girl suggested nervously standing in front of her boss. Her head was tilted down as she was staring at the ground and her left hand was moving up and down her upper right arm.

Ichigo leaned against his desk with his arms folded across his chest, "Good because I would really like to hear an explanation from you Rukia."

"Right then" She let out a sigh, "I was just going through a lot of stress and I didn't really mean what I said. It was highly disrespectful of me I should have never said such words about you sir. I only hope that you will accept my deepest apologies. I am very sorry"

Ichigo let out a smirk, "Okay, can you please repeat it then?"

Rukia would have been really pissed at that point, but she really felt bad for her boss, sure he was nothing less of an asshole but he was also human and had feelings and her words must of hurt him somewhere in the brick wall of a heart he had, "I am very sorry sir" She kept her eyes fixated on the ground.

Ichigo's smirk grew larger as he picked himself up from his leaning position and walked over to the petite girl lifting her chin up with his index finger so she was facing him, "Not that midget the meltdown you had a few minutes ago." He purposely let his hot minting breath hit her lips

"Wha-" Rukia was startled to say the least not only was her face mere centimeters from her boss (and for some strange reason she actually enjoyed the proximity) but her boss actually wanted her to repeat the degrading words that she had recently spoke, "I can-can't they were wrong and besides that I can barely remember them it was a spur of the moment type of thing." She protested.

"I can remember them" He told her not decreasing their proximity or letting go of her gaze, " 'No Tatsuki it's not okay. Here I start another week of torture. I can't believe this I moved from my brother's house to this shitty ass small town that doesn't even have a Starbucks to refresh me form my lack of sleep. I wanted to be independent; I wanted something more to prove to everyone that I wasn't just some rich bitch that can't handle the real world, who can't handle a real job. But now I know they were right. I can't handle a real job I suck; I'm a complete and utter failure by every definition. I can't do anything right I'm pathetic, Tatsuki, absolutely pathetic the worse of the worse. And it's not like Mr. Arrogant-bastard-of-a-man-Kurosaki has made it easier. If anything he's ruined my life, I guess he was trying to prove that I couldn't last in the working world and boy was he right. No matter how much of an ass or how much of a shit face that overgrown orange haired Strawberry is he's right I don't belong here. I can't even handle a small business firm in some forgotten suburb like Karakura. I mean look at me I'm a complete mess. I have bags the size of a sumo wrestler's belly and the color of a ripe eggplant. My skin's dry form lack of moisturizer, my hairs' all over the place, and my nails! I keep biting the ends! Damn that Ichigo, damn him and all my flaws.' wasn't that what you said Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

'Whoa he just repeated my words like a tape recorder, so maybe he's smarter than he looks or seems he has like a photographic memory.' she thought, 'why am I sweating anyway? Wow, it sounds like he purred my name why is that so sexy-fuck wait! No, just a few minutes ago you were cursing this guy now you think he's hot?' she was debating with herself. Rukia was frozen all she could do was nod.

"I agree you but at the same time I disagree" He started towards her as she stepped backwards, "I was pretty much an ass to you, but despite your head's popular belief it wasn't because I like to see you suffer or I because I hate you. I knew you were sassy and I find that very attractive, but your also defiant which is also an intriguing attribute so I had to work hard to make that sassiness come out, thus my plan on overloading you with virtually impossible amounts of work. Which also proves that you can last in the working environment I doubt that anybody in this firm, other than my of course, could've finished those reports in the time and quality you did." Rukia finally had backed up as far as she could as her back hit wall of his office. Her breathing was going hay-wire and her chest was heaving up and down while her hands were clasped behind her back. "Oh, and by the way, that whole part at the end when you were criticizing and downgrading yourself was stupid. I don't see bags I just see extremely beautiful and captivating deep indigo orbs, I've never seen a person with indigo eyes before it's so sexy. Your hair isn't all over the place its sexy the way this bang stays in place all the time" Ichigo told her playing with the raven strand that was settled between her eyes, "And" he sighed cupping her jaw in his hand, "And your skin isn't dry its so soft" He was now mere millimeters way from her face now.

"I- I umm…." Rukia was stammering but then she stood there frozen until his lips met her first softly and then more passionately, Rukia didn't hesitate or try to break the kiss she met him with the intensity and desire. Rukia felt as though she was in heaven as Ichigo grabbed onto either side of her hips. He ran his tongue across her lower lip when Rukia complied by parting her lips he slipped in his tongue which sent Rukia's eyes to the back of her head. She ran her hands though his orange locks in an attempt to deepen the kiss. And there they were making out with all the fire and intensity when Rukia broke the kiss for air. The raven-haired girl began panting for air which quickly turned into whimpers and moans as she felt Ichigo's hot wet tongue on her jaw and moved down to her neck and started sucking and biting on it, "Rukia?" he asked huskily.

"Y-y-yes?" She managed to whimper out.

"I …have…to …go …to my….meeting" Ichigo told her in between his butterfly kisses and finally let her out of his embraced while she was still dazed. "What?" Rukia asked she was staring at her orange-haired boss who had a look of concern on his face.

""It's just you looked so…were you daydreaming? I didn't know I was so boring that I'd actually put you in that state of mind." Ichigo said backing away from her .

"When-when did I zone out?" Rukia asked because she wanted to know exactly how much of her day dream was actually true.

He began scratching the back of his bright colored hair with his left hand, "Well, I don't really know exactly when I guess probably some time while I was analyzing your meltdown." He smirked, "I think when I told you your skin was soft."

"Right then what were you saying then" Rukia looked down trying to hide her extreme blush appearing all over her pale cheeks.

"Well, to summarize it up I basically told you don't try to bottle up emotions, if you feel like yelling at me do it cause I actually like it, when it's from you" He gave her a wink, "Anyway since I finally got what I wanted, you know the whole break down thing, I suppose I'll lighten up on the whole paper work thing."

"Bastard" She muttered.

"Yea midget" He let out a smirk while setting his palm on her head like she was a little child. She could see the playful glint that light up his amber eyes.

"I better get to work _Strawberry,_ and I you need to be getting to your meeting isn't that right?" she smirked, '_Yea I could get used to this now after five months of torture I have basically been granted permission to insult, tease, and mock him, this is better than therapy.' _Rukia began to step away from her boss and headed towards the office door when she felt a hand grab her wrist and twirl her around.

The orange-haired man faced the palm of her hand to his face and was writing something on it in pen. "It's my number, I want to see you this Saturday, if your interested call me up and let me know okay?" He told her with is tranquilizing amber orbs meeting her large violet one.

'_He's so cute it's like something a teenage boy would do' _Rukia thought to herself and nodded before leaving his office. She slowly strolled to her desk still recalling the events that just occurred, '_Okay, first I insult the guy, then I go to his office expecting to get fired but instead he throws compliment left and right at me and I daydream about kissing him. Then he gives me his number and asks me to call him to verify if I want to go on a date with him this Saturday. How the hell did that happen?'_

"Hey Rukia what happened in there, did he yell at you? I mean I wouldn't imagine him doing that he probably just gave you a warning right?" Tatsuki asked at Rukia who seemed to be in another dimension. "Hello Rukia anybody home?" Tatsukia asked waving her hand in front of her daydreaming co-worker which broke her trance. "That bad?"

"Oh! No, not that bad I guess I was just surprised cause I expected it to be much more…bad" Rukia thought to herself, _'Bad it probably was the wrong thing to do, daydreaming about my boss, then flirting with him. But I couldn't help it I never knew until today how handsome he is'_

"Well, that's good I was starting to wonder because it took a while and I thought you were getting fired or something like that" the spiky-haired woman replied with relief evident in her voice.

"Why is he usually harsh on the punishments or something?" Rukia inquired to why his supposed childhood friend would think of him in that way.

"Oh, it's not that he usually just yells someone who insults him, and in a childish way might I add, and usually right in front of them nothing serious, it's just when he took you to his office I was thinking maybe he was going to fire you or something which didn't make much sense to me." Tatsuki stated sincerely.

"Oh, he was unusually nice to me it was…" Rukia was looking dreamingly at the wall with her head resting on her palm.

"So that's what happened in there, huh?" The spiky haired woman spoke with a sly smile appearing on her mouth.

That snapped Rukia right out, "What exactly are you trying to imply?" her eyes narrowed.

Tatsuki laughed, "Oh, don't try to hide it Rukia, you wouldn't be the first."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Rukia asked _'Does Ichigo make a habit of hitting on and asking out the female employees or something like that?'_

"You have a crush on him don't you? I mean it's okay I've known Ichigo almost my entire life and throughout high school I befriended girls who had a thing for him, I've also been enemies with various of his fan girls, and-" Tatsuki was cut off by Rukia.

"Fan girls?" the short girl inquired.

"Ya that's what I've nicknamed them. In high school there were actually girls who seemed to worship him, I'm not surprised if they had weird shrines in their closets of him" The brown eyed girl laughed, "Why are you jealous or something- no need to worry Ichigo wasn't exactly interested in a lot of them, mostly he just used them when he felt like it, which if I didn't dislike them so much I would have probably disowned Ichigo as a friend."

"He uses girls?" Rukia inquired '_that's kind of an ass of him'_

"Ya well, but that part of his life is in his past he kind of stopped a couple of years ago and started concentrating on his career. I think he regretted it." Tatsuki said.

"Why did he do it in the first place?" Rukia asked.

"When we were thirteen there was…well, a tragedy… it left him in a really dark pit, his life hasn't been the same since then. Have you've noticed he never smiles, he smirks but never smiles." Tatsuki said sadly, "I know what he did wasn't exactly the best path to choose, but I couldn't help but pity him, he used to be so…so happy he'd smile like an idiot all the time…but not anymore for the past twelve years I haven't seen him with a sincere smile on his face not once."

"That's horrible" Rukia's spoke softly. "I suppose it's to much for me to ask what the tragic event was that changed him"

"Ya, I think it's better if he told you himself, he doesn't exactly like to share that with everyone" she finished and began on her reports as did Rukia. _'You're such a mystery, Ichigo. You're different from anyone I've ever known, how many secrets do you have? How could one event change your life so dramatically? How did you become the vice-president of this firm at the age of twenty-five? How were you able to piss me off for months and sweep me off my feet in a matter of minutes?' _Rukia had so many questions and knew the only way to have them answered was to get to know a certain carrot top and make her way into his heart, which hey she had no objections to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo Kurosaki was needless to say bored out of his mind at his early meeting which was terribly unusual. Every Monday Ukitake, Urahara, Nanao, and Ichigo, who held the highest positons in the firm, would hold a meeting for the updates, changes, or just to analyze anything of any concern to the company, sometimes ways to out do their rivals of the Hecuo Mundo firm. Ichigo usually always had something to say, but today was different, today his thoughts were constantly drifting to the petite, blue-eyed, raven-haired girl. And before our favorite orange-haired vice-president realized it the meeting was over and he didn't voice his opinion on anything, as if he even knew what they were discussing in the first place. Nanao and Urahara exited the room and Ichigo followed before he was stopped.

"Ichigo may I have a word with you?" Ukitake asked his vice-president.

"Yes, what is it Ukitake?" Ichigo inquired.

"Is something on your mind you weren't yourself today?" Ukitake pondered.

"Well, actually there isn't exactly something on my mind that's been any real concern to me." Ichigo answered with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" The white-haired man blinked.

"Ya, it's more like someone rather than something." Ichigo replied truthfully, _'No use in hiding it, for Heaven's sakes I am a twenty-five year old man I can be interested in a woman if I wnat, this isn't high school after all.'_

"Oh, really is it a girl?" He asked raising an eyebrow to display his curiosity.

"Ya, damn hot one at that" The orange-haired man stated rather a bit too bluntly.

"Who is she, she has to be someone really impressive to catch your interest and make a work-aholic like you this detached from your work." Ukitake told him.

"Maybe I'll tell you when I make her my girl." Ichigo told him with a smirk on his face.

"And your sure she would be interested in you?" Ukitake laughed.

"Oh, I know she wants me, it's just a matter of time you'll see" Ichigo exited out of the room leaving Ukitake alone. _'It's that Rukia, I just know it'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week had passed and it was Friday night and Rukia was in her small, yet homey apartment staring down at the number which was now in her cell that read '**Ichigo' **She sighed and decided to call it.

"So you decided to agree on my offer" Ichigo said with an arrogant tone as he smirked on the other line.

"How'd you get my number?" Rukia asked confused. It surprised her he automatically knew it was her despite the fact she hadn't given him her number.

"Your application" He answered with a smug.

"Stalker much?" The blue-eyed woman pondered.

"Maybe, do you have a problem with that?"

"Surprisingly no, and yes I'd like to go out with you tomorrow."

"Good, wear something casual and I'll pick you up at your apartment at noon tomorrow so get sexy for me."

"Like I need to try to impress you _Strawberry_" Rukia scoffed.

"Your right you already do it without trying, _Midget" _Ichigo smirked.

"Whatever, good night Ichigo"

"Good night Beautiful" Ichigo smirked before hanging up.

"He called me beautiful…" Rukia let out a sigh and melted into her couch.

* * *

**Ya I know pretty much fluff and maybe a bit sickening. Anyway I would like to thank long-lost-strawberry, nc2001, and thmarth for all reviewing my first chapter and pointing out the grammatical errors, I do plan on getting better with that as I keep writing. I would also like to thank everyone who actually read this story. I hope you guys enjoy it enough to stay in tune and to keep reading the story as I update. Remember I apperciate any constructive criticism not only to improve my writing skills, but to let my audience actually enjoy the story, I wouldn't want to read a boring either.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for my late update its school, school, and more school. Okay it's not too bad it's also my studying since I'm trying to make the Academic Decatholon team- which is pretty much a nerd competition where we studying ten subjects and get tested at them against other schools. Anyway I've haven't updated much of the late sorry but doesn't look as if they'll get much more frequent but I will continue I promise you that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was Saturday morning in Karakura and it was sunny, the skies were blue and the birds were chirping their cheery dawn songs. The only thing missing from this scene were the unicorns, rainbows, and happy faces which resided on inanimate objects such as the sun and flowers. Rukia had finally been able to have adequate sleep something she never did and missed dearly, so when she awoke she was surprised to find it was already 11:35 (she'd wake up early even before she started her treacherous job at the Bleach Business Firm, _'Was I really so over worked that I actually slept that late?' _Rukia thought to herself but then her body was finally hit with another more extreme shock, _'Holy shit! Ichigo's coming over in twenty-five minutes and I'm no where near ready!' _She rushed out of her bed and quickly got into the shower finishing in the record speed of six minutes. _'Good nineteen minutes to go, I'm doing good on time' _Rukia opened her closet where her various clothing resided . She looked through the closet and located a simple violet dress with spaghetti straps it flowed naturally on her petite frame and ended at her knees. She slipped on her flats which were black and she wore a sliver heart shaped locket that ended under her chest. She checked the and the clock read 11:45, _'Okay' _she thought, '_fifteen minutes to brush my teeth, comb my hair, and apply make-up, I can do it!_' After thoroughly brushing her teeth, flossing, and rinsing her mouth with mouthwash , Rukia popped three tic tacs in her mouth and decided to begin applying her make-up which consisted of massacre and lip gloss (she was never too heavy on the make-up anyway). With five minutes to spare she began to brush her raven hair which didn't take long for Rukia's hair since it was not only short it was naturally silky straight and tended not to become easily messy even if she tried to make it. Rukia was relieved that she finished at noon exactly, _'Wow Rukia Kuchiki you've done it again, never a second late now that's the Kuchiki way-no wait okay not trying to be Byakuya! Not trying to be Byakuya! Not trying to be Byakuya! Not trying to be Byaku-_' **ding dong**, Rukia's thoughts were interrupted at the doorbell.

Rukia opened the door to find Ichigo Kurosaki without his usual suit, there he was in a black long sleeved shirt, fitted jeans ripped at the knees, with a simple black coat that hung over his shoulder. "Wow, Ichigo I didn't think you'd dress like that"

Rukia assumed he would smirk at this but his scowl seemed to deepen into a frown, "I do own clothing other than suits you know that right, I'm not that much of a workaholic"

Rukia laughed, "What's so funny midget?"

"Nothing its just I didn't know that the great vice-president Ichigo Kurosaki would be so sensitive" the blue-eyed girl gave out another giggle.

Now Ichigo gave a smirk, "Maybe there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Rukia. I'm just too much of a mystery to you aren't I?"

'You have no I idea' Rukia thought but knew there was no way in hell she was letting the orange-haired fools ego grow any larger than it already was, "You wish, so are you going to escort me or are we just going to stand here making small talk?"

"Then follow me" Ichigo told her and the walked side by side down the hall, "You look nice today, you know I didn't take you for the simple dress person you know, but I do think it's a little too cold for you to be wearing something like that"

"Thanks for your concern and the compliment Ichigo, but for your information I don't really mind the cold it's actually pretty comforting, well to me anyway." The raven haired girl replied.

"Whatever you say, but if you get cold or anything I won't mind if you'd want to cuddle up" the orange-haired man pushed.

"Don't get full of yourself just yet carrot top" Rukia retorted.

"So when can?" he smirked.

"Never" the petite woman huffed.

"Anyway this is my car" Ichigo told her as he unlocked it with a click of a button. Rukia stared in awe at the sleek black 2008 black Hummer H3. "You need any help getting in to Zangetsu?" he smirked.

"You-You bastard you planned this on purpose! You knew I was too, too" Rukia couldn't let herself finish the sentence because it would be in utter humiliation if she finished the words.

"Too short?" the tall man laughed, "Don't worry I'll make sure you don't fall."

"I don't need your help!" Rukia tried her best and attempted to hoist herself up she got on foot on the step to the car and loss her balanced and brace herself to hit the hard concrete but Ichigo caught her before she was able to make a fool out of herself.

"I'm saying this to be mean but I do believe you need help. Besides it's not like I have another car, I know I make a lot, but I usually just walk around so I don't see it necessary to get another smaller car, I really wasn't trying to make fun of you or anything." Ichigo said sincerely as he helped her into the car and got in on his side.

"That's good I guess I usually walk a lot too, except not in the past five months with the work overload in fact I don't even know my way around this town I've been home and work that's it" Rukia told him, "So I guess you can show me around some time, you know if you don't mind or anything."

"I don't mind, that's actually what I was planning on doing today actually, I kind of figured that you didn't see much of town." He told her not letting his eyes leave the rode.

"So where are we going to first?" Rukia inquired studying her date, _'He scowls while driving interesting does his face ever change? He looks really, really hot today- okay don't think that right now'_

"Well, I was planning on taking you to grab some lunch you know if you are done checking me out and all" Ichigo smirked still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Arrogant orange-haired idiot"

"And ya know you love every bit of it" said the 'Arrogant orange-haired'.

"Ha, is there a single modest bone in your body?" Rukia retorted.

"You'd be surprised" Ichigo answered.

"So enlighten me, inspire me, shock me, surprise me." Rukia stated bluntly.

"That eager to get to know me, Rukia. Didn't I shock and surprise you already when I asked you out today. Have I not inspired you to be more of yourself at work. And have I've not enlightened you by my sheer good looks?" Ichigo inquired smugly.

"You ruined it with that last sentence" the petite girl huffed folding her arms across her chest.

"Okay maybe I did, but anyway we're here I'll help you out." Ichigo unbuckled his seat belt and rushed over to Rukia side and grabbed her hips and hoisting her down not missing the blush on her face, but decided to quite with though types of comments (at least for today).

As Ichigo and Rukia walked into the diner, Rukia's eyes went wide amazed at the scenery it was absolutely beautiful. The walls were a pale yellow color the floor was shiny baby blue and white checked, it had the all around classic diner look without any sleaziness. "Wow! What is this place?" Rukia asked in awe.

"It's called Yuzu's it's m-" Ichigo began.

"Like the fruit?" Rukia asked confused.

"No as in the owner's name, it's my little sister's place." Ichigo told her seating at the nearest booth which Rukia quickly followed situating herself across from the orange-haired vice-president.

"How old is your little sister? She's gotta be really young is your entire family filled with prodigies?" Rukia asked her date.

Ichigo began to scratch the back of his head like it was a habit Rukia couldn't help but think, _'what a cute habit'_, "I suppose she's only a year younger than you, twenty-one. My other little sister plays on Japan's women soccer team." Ichigo shrugged.

"And how old is she?" Rukia asked curiously, _'Yep it's official the Kurosaki family was filled with people who had enough drive and determination to accomplish any goals most who find absolutely impossible and unreachable' _

"Oh, twenty-one her name is Karin she and Yuzu are twins, but very different ones at that" Ichigo stated.

"Good afternoon Ichigo here are menus for you and you date" stated a very quiet teenage girl with raven hair.

"Ah thanks Ururu" Ichigo told the girl as she left.

"So you know the staff?" Rukia inquired.

"Well, ya she's also Urahara's kid so I know her because of that as well."

"So what do you recommend I try?"

"Actually you can pick whatever you like because everything Yuzu makes is nothing less of delicious, in fact delicious doesn't do Yuzu's food justice." the orange-haired man shrugged.

"Really? Wow, um let's see…" Rukia stared down at her menu seeing so many different foods listed, which all seemed good to her, "Damn this is hard"

"Ha- there are a lot of decisions in this world that are a lot more difficult than deciding on what to eat for lunch ya know?" Ichigo told her with a smirk.

"Whatever" the raven-haired girl said narrowing her eyes, "So hard decisions like becoming the vice-president of the company at the twenty-five, isn't that a big responsibility?"

"Why are you so curious?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's quite unusual, impressive, but nonetheless unusual" The petite girl answered honestly.

"So I should take that as a compliment?" he asked perplexed.

Rukia rolled her violet orbs, "If you wish"

"Good, well, it's actually a pretty long stor-" Ichigo was cut off by a cute girl at average hieght with light brown waves just below her shoulders and big brown eyes, "Ichigo how are you and whose your date she's so pretty?"

"Oh, hey Yuzu." Ichigo answered a bit startled, "This is Rukia Kuchiki, she's the one who replaced Hinamori about five months ago, she's new in town"

"Yes, that was a shame Hinamori left, but she looks nice… Hi sorry if I'm creeping you out it's just I'm just so excited!" Yuzu said with delight.

"Um.. Okay nice to meet you too?" Rukia asked in a questioning voice.

"What's got you all elated today anyway your reminding me of Orihime or something." Ichigo asked very confused as to why his little sister would behaving in such manner.

"You know the news from yesterday I just can't wait to see what happens!" the brunette squealed with delight.

"What news?" Ichigo seemed more confused than ever, but not as confused as Rukia was at the moment.

"You know about Karin and Toushiro's engagement" Yuzu said with a smile.

"Their what!" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Yuzu asked putting her index finger on her chin, "Maybe that's why she didn't tell you, you'd become angry."

"Of course I'm mad, that stupid smartass, Japanese prodigy, playing for the stupid British soccer team. The guys a freak he has white hair at the age of twenty-one and barely had a growth spurt a year ago!" Ichigo yelled, "Why the fuck would him and Karin get married at the age of twenty-one anyway their too young, this is ridiculous."

"I think it's nice and sweet when people are so young and in love" Rukia said out of the blue.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Wouldn't expect that from you midget."

"Fuck you" Rukia said sticking out her tongue.

"Anyway what can I get you two for lunch today?" Yuzu asked getting back to her business mode.

"I'll have the grilled chicken with the French fries and a diet dr. pepper" Ichigo answered closing his menu.

Rukia took one last intent look at her menu the sighed and replied, "I'll have the cheddar jack cheeseburger, onion rings, fries, chocolate cheesecake, banana split and a strawberry milkshake"

"Damn" Ichigo said as Yuzu walked off to the kitchen to prepare the meals.

"What?" the petite girl asked in confusion.

"Where do you put it all?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, well I don't normally eat that much, not to say I don't eat cause I'm sick of that one, but well I eat an average amount, I'm just hungry today cause yesterday instead of going home to eat and do reports I crashed on my bed. Plus I got up late today and didn't have breakfast so I'm pretty hungry." Rukia answered truthfully.

"Nice to hear. I like girls with a healthy appetites, I can't stand the ones who literally eat three forks full of salad and are supposedly full. Or the ones you drown their sorrows in three cartons of _Ben and Jerry's_"

"Fascinating" Rukia answered sarcastically.

"I also like a caustic girl" Ichigo smirked.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "whatever"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and Rukia completed their meal together and discussed work, this wasn't going where Rukia wanted it to go.

"Umm… so do you date often?" the raven haired girl inquired.

Ichigo blinked once, no twice, okay three times before answering the question, "That was random"

"Just answer the question carrot top" Rukia bluntly stated.

"Well, I used to…" Ichigo began scratching the back of his head, "I suppose I don't have much time anymore, and honestly I've had my eyes on a certain girl for the past five months"

"_Really"_ Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Ya, anyway why don't you say we get out of here I want to take you out for a walk, will you short legs be able to keep up with mine?" The tall man laughed.

"I'll try my best it will be utterly difficult" Rukia gave out another trenchant comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walk through the streets of Karakura ….

"So Rukia why did you decide to move here for a career anyway, I mean if I was from out of town I wouldn't exactly choose Karakura as where I'd like to live, especially at such a young age" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I kind of had a rough time where I used to live." Rukia told him.

"Like what?"

"My elder brother, who was my legal guardian ever since the death of our parents when I was five, is pretty much as rich as they get. I was constantly ridiculed by those jealous of me. They stereotyped me as one of those haughty rich girls that never lifts a finger, completely useless for anything than just to look pretty. I was irritated, I didn't want that image all my life so I wanted to make a living of my own to prove everyone of those ass holes wrong." The raven haired girl answered.

"Makes a lot of sense" the orange haired man nodded in agreement.

"So you've grown up here your entire life how has that been?" Rukia inquired.

"Pretty boring, nothing to interesting, I was never too social, I know a lot of people in town, but I'm not and was never close with many of them."

__

'Not social my ass Mr. I-used-girls-like-crazy'

, Rukia thought to herself, "Your close to Tatsuki, isn't that right?"

"Uh, ya she's been my friend since before we even started school" Ichigo shrugged. A cool breeze swept through the air and he noticed Rukia rubbing recently formed goose bumps on her arms, "Dammit I told you, you'd get cold. Here" He handed the petite girl his coat.

Rukia blushed and slipped the over-sized jacket on, "Thanks, so are you close with anyone else?"

"HHMM… not too much, and in all honesty I've drifted away from Tatsuki since, well when we were about thirteen. I hung out with few guys: Chad, Uryuu, Mizurou, and Keigo during my teenage years, but I never formed a strong bond with any of them." Ichigo said truthfully.

"Interesting, I had experienced a similar path I had a childhood friend named Renji, but when we were teens we just stopped hanging out. I would later hang out with a few girls: Rangiku, Momo, Kiyone, Nemu, and Nanao, and I wasn't close to them either." the cerulean eyed woman told the amber eyed man.

"Ha you and me are a lot more alike than I previously thought" Ichigo laughed, "You know you remember me a lot of myself, but in some ways you seem to be the opposite of me, does that make sense to you?"

"As weird as it sounds I can actually contemplate you philosophy, though they are usually absurd." Rukia told him.

"Ah, one of the ways we're different I only use formal speech when in a formal environment; you on the other hand use it in everyday life" the brown-eyed man pointed out.

"Ha Ha" Rukia mocked in a sarcastic tone, "I suppose you're part-time career is a comedian"

"And you must be a personality critic" Ichigo laughed, "You know we've been on our stroll for a while-hours actually, I think I've gotta get you home"

"Wow its already six thirty? Rukia's already enormous eyes grew, Ichigo couldn't help but think, '_cute'_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Rukia's apartment….

"Umm.. Thanks for today it was really nice" Rukia said in almost a flirty voice.

"Duh, cause you were with me" Ichigo smirked.

The petite girl rolled her navy eyes at the carrot top's insolence, "Whatever, here's your coat" Rukia began to take off the coat.

"Keep it you look a lot sexier in that than I would ever" Ichigo smirked.

"Thanks" Rukia blushed, "Do you want to join me for dinner? Cause I don't have company-unless your busy then I'd completely sympathize and I won't be a bother to you any longer becau-" Rukia rambled.

"I'd love to have dinner with you. You almost ramble as much as Tatsuki's friend Orihime" Ichigo smirked.

"Sorry"

"You weird midget" Ichigo laughed while following Rukia into her perfectly designed lavender and white apartment.

"Can it Strawberry" Rukia stuck her tongue out.

**So it's an end to another chapter. Hope you enjoyed leave a comment if you will and tell me whether you liked it or not- I hope many of you have been reading my other Bleach story The Band. Anyway enjoy cause I'm like out.**


End file.
